


We're only getting older, baby

by louissincerely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: -Ish, AU, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Harry and Louis are not kids the whole way through the fic, M/M, also sledding, kiddy fic, non-au ending, or more like a head-canon type of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissincerely/pseuds/louissincerely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets his soulmate when he finds a disgruntled and adorable kid with branches sticking out of his hair like antlers. Harry comes up with a quirky idea to make promises to each other on their birthdays. Louis has only known him for a day but he’s already thinking about wanting Harry with him forever.</p><p>Or an AU where Harry and Louis have their first encounter with each other when they’re kids and things take off from there. Featuring kiddy HL, sledding and mischievous things.  Served with a lot of fluff and cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're only getting older, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [travelmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelmate/gifts).



> Happy Holidays and HL winter exchange! This is my humble contribution. I hope it'll be enough fluff for everyone ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: these things never really happened (only in this cute AU) and I don't know anything. I'd be surprised if some of these things turn out to be true (*sigh*) also the ending is a head-canon-y thing so read with care and most importantly, enjoy! :)
> 
> And with this I want to wish Louis a happy birthday! 23 already... blimey.

The snow’s cold under Louis’ feet, the sound of it crunching under his boots accompanying him as he makes his way back from his secret place he just discovered. He should probably give back Lottie’s crayons he used to mark his route on the trees.

It’s snowing now and Louis laughs gleefully at the snowflakes dropping and then melting on his eyelashes as he glances up at the sky in wonderment.

Utterly beautiful is what it is.

He jumps around trying to catch the ice crystals in his gloved hands but as soon as he contacts them they melt. He’s as fascinated as a kid can be and unfortunately can get quickly cold as one as well. Thank God he doesn’t get sick too easily.

 He snuck out of their winter cabin just before supper so he could see the snow falling and wander about despite his mum telling him not to. He’s a curious a kid, everyone should know that. Lottie wanted to tag along as well but Louis also didn’t want to get her in trouble so he told her that the yetis would come and get her because they like pretty blonde girls for dinner and it would be much safer at home. Granted she’ll probably never want to leave their cabin ever again. At least Louis did his job of protecting his little four year old sister.

His parents thought coming out here to their family cabin for the holidays (and his birthday) would be a better idea than staying home. Louis’ just happy he doesn’t have to spend any more time in his room. They even brought little Fizzy along instead of leaving her with his Nan.

The thing is; if Louis’ not out and about exploring new things he gets bored very easily, and anything is better than staying home. Having adventures and taking risks is all he really wants even if he’s still an immature ten year old kid. He doesn’t think it’ll ever go away. He’ll also probably be grounded or something if he gets caught so he needs to get back in time unnoticed. It’s only been about twenty minutes since he’s left and supper is at 7 o’clock so he still has half an hour to get back. Plenty of time to do mischievous things.

Suddenly there’s a rustling sound coming from the bushes, startling him and it takes all his power not to scream and run in the other direction. He’s seen enough Animal Planet documentaries to know that that isn’t a good idea with wild animals.

He slowly takes small steps back quietly in hopes of the thing not leaping for an attack. He trips on a branch though and falls on his bum with a loud thud, eliciting a wince from Louis. The rustling stops and Louis waits with baited breath for the creature to jump out at him.

The last thing he expects is a boy emerging with branches sticking out of his curly hair in weird angles and a disgruntled pouty look on his face. Louis throws his head back in laughter at the hilarious although adorable sight and it makes the other boy turn red and pout even more.

“Stop laughing! ‘S not funny!”

“I thought you were a wild animal trying to attack me! Not… this,” Louis gestures at the boy and keeps giggling. Relief could be another reason for the hysterical laughing. “And what are you supposed to be?”

“I didn’t― I was playing hide-and-seek with my sister and I got stuck in the bush,” the boy says embarrassed and turns another shade of pink. Louis grins up at him endeared.

“Well, to be honest you do look like a cute Bambi with the antlers,” Louis says and offers a bright encouraging smile to the blushing boy. He wants to know his name. “I’m Louis.”

“I’m Harry, and don’t you even dare call me Harold,” Harry replies and offers a hand to help Louis up.

“What’s the fun in that?” Louis smirks and instead of accepting Harry’s help he tugs Harry down, taking the younger boy by surprise, making him collapse next to Louis in a mess of giggles.

“I bet I can make a better snow angel than you can,” Louis challenges. Harry grins in return with a shake of his head.

“You’re on!”

They both make snow angels next to each other, albeit with difficulty because neither of them wants to move away and they have to wrestle over each other to make the wings. In the end that little shit Harry’s angel looks superior to Louis’ (he doesn’t even know how he could’ve lost the contest _this_ badly) either way Louis has to admit defeat.

 “So, Harold,” Harry interrupts with a _heyyyy_ , Louis ignoring it with a smirk continues, “ready for an adventure?”

Harry teases by acting like he’s thinking about it but then nods furiously. Louis takes his hand without another word and hauls him along. “Where are we going?”

“Dunno, I found it earlier today. You shall soon see young Harold,” Louis says with a shrug while trying to remember the location of his secret spot.

“’M not that young… I’m eight!” Harry pouts again, his lips quirking adorably when Louis winks back at him and proceeds to guide Harry. Harry also tends to drag his feet in the snow like an unsure toddler would (he would know, his sisters still do that) but Louis suspects it’s just one of the many quirks this boy has. They jump over various logs with Harry almost falling over at every obstacle not to mention his own feet. Louis refuses to let go of Harry’s hand in fear of the younger boy stumbling and crashing to the ground and continues to support him. Every time Harry trips up, Louis starts cackling but holds on to his hand even tighter.

Louis looks for the tree that he marked earlier with some of Lottie’s crayons and when he finds it he picks up his pace and drags Harry with more determination. “We’re almost there!”

Harry stops in his tracks, halting Louis as well. “I can’t stay long, Lou, my mum will be worried if I don’t go home to our cabin soon.”

“Same here, unfortunately,” Louis frowns and shrugs in lieu of anything better to add.

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologizes ruefully.

Louis nods understandingly and then an idea strikes him, “Hey, what if we meet here tomorrow?”

Harry’s eyes light up happily. “I’d love that! But what if I can’t find my way here?”

“See these?” Louis gestures to the bright colours on the tree trunk. “We’ll meet here in this spot tomorrow at about the same time, only a bit earlier because I need to get back for supper. And I don’t think our tracks will fade so much.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry grins ear to ear which must be painful but he doesn’t seem affected by it. “Bye Louis!”

“Bye Bambi,” Louis waves him goodbye, silently excited for tomorrow.

Harry leans in and kisses Louis on the cheek, leaving the older boy by surprise and mouth slightly agape. Louis feels his cheeks burn as he watches Harry skip away in the direction of where he presumes his family cabin is. He knows the burn could probably be from the frostiness of the air but he doesn’t think it’s that this time. Louis touches his right cheek and smiles to himself before heading back home.

*

“Louis William Tomlinson just where do you think you’ve been?!” Jay reprimands angrily once she notices his clothes and boots are wet from the melted snow and his nose is red and snotty. Oops.

“Uhm… I wanted to see the snow falling?” He tries bashfully but with no luck, Jay is still looking cross with him. She knows him too well.

“You know I’ll have to punish you in some way for this, right?”

“I know. I’m sorry, mum,” Louis apologizes and gazes into his hands guiltily. Jay sits down next to him on the bed with a sigh.

“But tomorrow _is_ your birthday so I’ll have to settle for grounding you for tonight,” Jay says playfully with a grin and cards through Louis’ hair. Louis beams and hugs her tightly because she really is the best mum ever. He’s also buzzing from excitement because he can’t wait to see Harry again. He tells as much to Jay evoking her to raise her eyebrows curiously. “Harry?”

“Yes, Harry,” Louis says brightly and chuckles to himself at the image of a blushing boy with branches sticking out of his hair like antlers. “I met him― well kind of― but I met him today.”

“Oh? And what’s he like?” Jay has an eager smile and Louis doesn’t mind telling her about Harry at all, he thinks he could probably talk about how fun it was to be with him for days.

“He’s two years younger than I am but he’s really special and funny. I’m meeting him tomorrow as well,” Louis says and a creeping blush appears on his cheeks as he remembers the way Harry kissed him goodbye.

“He seems like a nice boy,” Jay says and Louis can see she has a knowing smile etched on her face but he doesn’t know why. “And are his parents okay with it though?”

Louis’ eyes widen fearfully. “Oh… I― I don’t know. What if they’re not? What if they won’t allow him, oh no, mum what if―”

“Boo, love, don’t jump to conclusions just yet, I’m sure Harry’s parents are just as nice as he is. So, why don’t you just give Harry my number next time you see him so his parents can call me, sound good?”

Louis nods but still has doubts running round his head. “And what if there isn’t a next time?”

“Then we’ll just have to find him,” Jay chuckles and gently strokes Louis’ arm. “Tell you what, why don’t you invite Harry over for dinner tomorrow.”

Louis’ eyes light up a little too comically with enthusiasm. “Really?”

“Of course, sweet pea. Just make sure you ask his mum first before you whisk him away,” Jay reminds and then kisses Louis’ temple before leaving.

“Hey mum?”

“Yes?” Jay turns back with a concerned look. Louis shakes his head to indicate it’s nothing serious and the worried creases between her brows disappear.

“I love you.”

Jay’s smile in return sends warmth to Louis heart and he’s filled with affection. “I love you too sweetheart. Now, go act like you’re moping because Lottie is always telling me off for showing you fondness when you’re grounded, love.”

Louis chuckles and raises a hand to his forehead dramatically. “The agony! Murder is what it is! Me own mum, forcing me behind this door to separate me from the world!”

Jay winks at him and finally shuts the door. Now Louis’ left alone to be consumed by boredom or his thoughts. He chooses the latter and figures he might as well plan out what he wants to do with Harry tomorrow. There’s enough time on his side; he has all night.

Louis gazes out the window, longing after his curly prince.

*

Harry’s panting is the first thing Louis hears after waiting half an hour by the tree with his teeth chattering uncontrollably. Louis ran here straight after lunch but he’s starting to regret his decision of coming early. He watches Harry run towards him with puffy red cheeks, the ends of his massive scarf fluttering wildly behind him. God, just don’t let him fall.

Harry’s just about made it when he accidentally steps on his scarf, making him trip and almost tumble to the ground. Fortunately Louis steps in just in time to catch him.

“Easy there, Curly. Can’t have you hurt yourself on my birthday, now can we?” Louis grins down at the boy in his arms still holding tightly on to him.

“Oops?” Harry breathes and then his eyes widen with realization. “It’s your birthday today? But it’s Christmas!”

“Yup, and that’s what everyone says. Personally, I’d just move the date for Christmas but you know, you can’t have everything,” Louis says, making Harry giggle while he untangles himself from Louis’ arms.

“Still, we should do something special for it,” Harry says and hums deep in thought as he ponders some ideas.

Louis places his hands on his hips expectantly. “I’m curious about what you have in mind now.”

“Hmm… it’s not that easy; it has to be _special_!” Harry exclaims and goes back to humming and pacing.

“Okay, okay, I didn’t say anything,” Louis says and holds up his hands in a surrender type fashion.

“What if every year on our birthdays we make promises to each other?”

“Promises?”

“Yeah, like, I promise to always eat my vegetables; that kind of promise.”

Louis scrunches his eyebrows, Harry must be out of his mind. “Okay?”

“Come on Lou, it’ll be _our_ thing! I’ll go first,” Harry states. He places a finger on his mouth attentively before beaming at Louis. “I promise to always be your friend from now on ‘til we’re fat and old and grumpy and our legs don’t work properly.”

Okay, maybe _now_ Harry has gone completely mad. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Your turn!” Harry grins unfazed by Louis’ quip.

Louis knows there’s probably no way he’ll ever see Harry again after they both go home but just because this is what Harry wants to hear (and Louis wants it too) he says the same thing back. “I promise to always be your friend from this day forward and to always catch you when you fall because you’re a clumsy doorknob.”

The last bit makes Harry giggle and Louis gives a painful and sad smile in return. “And now we seal it with a pinkie swear,” Harry says, extending his pinkie.

“You must be joking!” Louis’ eyebrows shoot straight up but the glare Harry has on means he’s absolutely serious about this. Well, okay. Louis extends his pinkie as well. “Alright, fine.”

They smile at each other for a while (somehow it doesn’t turn awkward) and then Louis remembers he brought his sled along. “Oh, I almost forgot! Wanna go try it out?” Louis smirks as he pulls it out from where he hid it under a pine tree to show it to Harry.

“Yes!” The ear splitting grin Harry gives is answer enough, prompting Louis to take hold of his hand again. They make their way up a hill, the ropes of the sled in Louis’ left hand while as in Louis’ right hand is Harry’s smaller one.

Once they make it to the top Louis let’s go of both of them, missing Harry’s dissatisfied look and points down the slope. “Okay, so, first we’re going to have a race to see who can get down in the fastest time,” Louis says while Harry listens attentively. “Then, when that’s determined, we’ll go down together.”

“Alright, and what’s the prize?”

Louis considers for a second before he remembers what he wanted. “Winner gets a kiss on the cheek from the loser.”

Louis had been thinking about it all night, can anyone blame him for wanting to feel that sensation again? No kiss from any girl compares to the fluttery feeling he gets around Harry. He wishes he could understand it though.

Harry goes red in the cheeks but nods eagerly with a gulp. Louis winks at him and readies himself on the sled. “No cheating! You better count properly, Harold!”

“You doubt me? And here I thought I was the better one at math,” Harry says with mock-offense, making both of them erupt into giggles.

“I’m not _that_ shit. And I have to know a lot more than you do!” Louis defends but with no luck, even he doesn’t believe himself. Yeah, he’s not really the educational type.

“Just shut up and go!” Harry urges with a dimply smile. “In 3―2―1!”

And Louis’ off. Surprisingly his time isn’t that bad and he manages to beat Harry this time with only a few seconds of difference.

“I guess you can have your kiss now,” Harry says out of breath after he comes up the hill from his round.

“Easy there, Harold,” Louis says with a chuckle as he places a finger on Harry’s puckered lips. “Who said I wanted it just now?”

Harry’s look is a mix of confusion and hurt and Louis really wants to take it all back and make it better with a cuddle or a kiss. But he has different plans for later and there’s no going back now. Harry’s distractingly cute face can wait.

“Here, my mum wanted to give you her number.” Louis hands over the piece of paper with scribbles of phone digits. “I’d really like it if you― and of course if you want your family as well, you don’t have to but I was just wondering―”

“Lou, out with it,” Harry urges with a warm smile. Louis doesn’t want to get rejected on his birthday. Of course a rejection like this would be absurd from Harry, still, Louis hasn’t known him for _that_ long.

“Wouldyouliketojoinusfordinnertonight,” Louis rattles out in one breath.

Harry’s grin widens but there’s a mischievous glint in his eye. “Sorry, didn’t catch that?”

“Shut up, Curly.” Louis playfully pushes Harry’s arm, the younger boy giggling delightfully.

“That hurt, I might not take your offer!”

“We both know you like me too much to miss out on a Christmas slash birthday dinner,” Louis retorts with a smirk. Easy to play cool on the outside but on the inside he’s scared Harry _will_ reject him. “And you get free food.”

“Well, if you put it that way…” Harry laughs and the weight falls from Louis’ shoulders.

“But really, you don’t have to―”

“I want to, Lou!” Harry kisses his cheek for reassurance. Louis gulps and feels his cheeks fill with heat. “I’ll ask my mum.”

“Cool, yeah, great.” Louis’ butterflies are roaming again with excitement.

“I better go now then, before my mum starts cooking and all,” Harry says and awkwardly twiddles his thumbs. Louis nods understandingly but still frowns.

“Got my mum’s number?”

“Right here.” Harry pats his coat pocket.

“Promise we’ll meet up later if you guys can’t come?”

“Always.”

And with that, Harry leaves. Louis sighs as he watches his curly prince go.

*

Louis waits impatiently by their tree glancing in the distance to see when Harry pops up on the horizon. It’s his birthday today but he doesn’t feel any different, the world hasn’t changed that much. Even as a twenty-three year old man he still remembers the birthday he spent here with Harry when they were silly little kids. It seems like it was ages ago.

‘Til this day it’s still one of the most magical birthdays he’s ever had. Well, as magical as two kids could make it. After Anne agreed to their joint family dinner the whole thing turned out to be a success. Gemma was happy playing with the girls, their step-dads were discussing sports like men usually did and their mums hit it off straight away. The only catch was that in return Louis had to go over to the Twist’s cabin on Boxing-day. Louis felt a bit awkward without having any gifts to give but in the end it didn’t matter when they were all giggling and covered in flour and sugar from the gingerbread they made.

Anne and Jay agreed to stay in touch, so after the holidays Harry and Louis were able to keep up their relationship as much as they could for years; talking on the phone, hanging out on the weekends every so often, texting (when they finally got phones), and skyping and in every other way of communication. But there were also bad times with fights and big fallouts and after one of their bigger fights they didn’t speak for two years. It ended with Harry admitting he was in love with Louis. Louis rejected him, being the idiot he is, not being able to process the information. Louis realized too late that he reciprocated Harry’s feelings; but he had already lost him.

Somehow against all odds fate brought them back together, giving Louis the chance to make things right again and rekindle his (complicated) friendship with Harry. So, when Harry stumbled into him in the bathroom at their X-Factor auditions, all he could think about was finally kissing him like he had imagined all those years ago. So he did. And things took off from there.

Four years down the road and he’s still as madly in love with Harry as he was back when he first realized his feelings. Probably from the moment they met. And he keeps loving him more and more each day.

It was Harry’s idea to come back here for Louis’ birthday. But only just the two of them this time. The last time was about seven years ago and it was a group holiday with his and Harry’s family. It’s weird to have the place all to themselves now, especially since the last time they were here they were practically teenagers. Louis wanted to invite the boys as well but Harry insisted on alone time. Louis supposes it isn’t a terrible idea, things are a bit chaotic at the moment and some space from the real world would do them good.

Louis kicks the snow under his feet, huffing restlessly. He watches his breath turn into little white clouds and tries not to think about his feet freezing off with his balls.

Then there’s a jogging figure in Louis’ sight and he has a sudden feeling of Déjà vu.

“Nice seeing you around, stranger,” Louis greets when Harry’s only an ear-shot away.

“I’m looking for a birthday boy, he’s really tiny and gorgeous so I might’ve missed him on the way. Seen him around?”

“Well, it’s your lucky day, Curly. I think I see him right there.” Louis points behind Harry, who’s grinning fondly. Harry turns around to play along but Louis whips him back and slots their lips together. He places a hand on Harry’s cheek, who in return pulls Louis closer and sucks on Louis’ lower lip then teasingly bites it. Louis runs his other hand through Harry’s long curls and deepens the kiss. Honestly, if Louis were looking at this from the outside he’d be scared of them melting into each other from how fiercely closer and closer they keep moving.

“Hi,” Harry breathes after they detach, Louis still holding onto Harry’s arms.

“I missed you,” Louis says and places his head on Harry chest, the younger man’s heart beating strongly under his ear. Familiar.

“I know… me too, love.” Because they can read each other like a book and know each other so well, Harry knows exactly what Louis’ talking about. They barely get any time to themselves and even if they do, they have to take cautious measures to sneak around undetected. Things are changing and are currently a bit wild which has given them _some_ freedom to interact more than they usually can. But it’s a slow process. At least they’re allowed to have more days where day can be MIA. Like now for instance.

They stay in a tight embrace for a while, with Harry rubbing small soothing circles on Louis’ back and Louis breathing in Harry’s scent. He could probably stay like this forever; all he needs is Harry and he’s set for life.

Eventually, Harry interrupts their comfortable silence. “You know, I actually have a surprise for you.”

Louis groans. “Hazza, if it’s a baby and you ‘ _borrowed’_ it, I swear―”

“Nooo… well, not a baby just yet and I wouldn’t like _steal_ a child!” Harry huffs mock-offended.

“I’m surprised you haven’t yet.” Louis laughs and kisses Harry’s pouting lips carefully before adding, “I was especially scared for _Eric’s_ parents.”

Harry waves a hand dismissively and chuckles despite himself. “Honest mistake, there were a lot of screaming fans as you know.”

“Mhmm,” Louis hums and kisses Harry once again, Harry accepting it happily.

“Anyway just come with me. I promise it’s special and you’ll love it!” Harry offers his left hand and Louis not being able to refuse him, takes it and agrees to go with him.

They head up the hill they used to go sledding on when they were kids. Louis doesn’t understand the intent behind going up there (unless Harry wants to go sledding again?) until they reach the top and he sees it. Right at the top on the clearing where they used to hang out and eat snacks on the logs, there’s a gazebo.

“What the―”

“Surprise! Built it myself, well, kind of. I had the boys help me out with it.”

Louis steps inside and views the handiwork with amazement. “When did you have time to build this?”

Harry joins Louis and leans against a post. “It was really hard sneaking around, but for the most part Zayn was always hanging out with you as a distraction while Liam and Niall helped me here,” Harry admits with a proud look on his face for being able to pull it off and surprise Louis successfully. He never seizes to impress Louis. “But we only managed to finish it this week, so that’s why the painting looks hasty and messy,” Harry ads as an afterthought, the corners of his lips dipping slightly downwards.

“It’s perfect.” And Louis means it. Also Louis can’t stop envisioning Harry, Liam and Niall all freezing their asses off just to build something for Louis which makes his heart go into a warmer place and he just loves them all so much.

“Really? Because we can always repaint it if you want, it’s nothing―”

Louis cuts Harry off by cupping his cheeks and kissing him hard to make him shut up. “Harry, darling, I love it. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry says with a relieved smile, the nerves visibly disappearing from his shoulders for just a second. “This is just your first surprise though.”

“There’s more?”

“Only one other thing,” Harry says and guides Louis to the centre of the gazebo. Harry exhales a shaky laugh, his breath turning into a white cloud of fog.

“Alright,” Louis says and urges Harry to get on with it.

“So, remember how we promised we’d always be a part of each other and always be together until our legs don’t work and we’re grumpy old men?” Harry starts and waits for Louis’ nod of affirmation before continuing. “And on my birthday you got me this blue topaz ring and promised to be mine forever and always fight for me no matter what?”

“Yeah,” Louis says and blushes at the memory of the aftermath of that promise. Harry got extremely happy and overjoyed when Louis gave him his not-so-engagement ring; so he had a few ideas for how to thank Louis and spend the rest of the day in their room. (Mostly bed. Mostly.) Louis admits he was loud, loud and loud. Technically the ring can’t be an official engagement one yet because they’re not out to the public yet. But they are completely devoted to each other, so technically yes, they are in fact engaged.

“Well, I got something similar as well.” Harry pulls out a small box from his coat and opens it to reveal a green emerald ring, same style as the one he got for Harry only with a different rock. Louis gasps and can already feel his heart wanting to burst from overwhelming love for this man. He feels tears prickling his eyes, his face contorting into something short of a crying mess full of fondness.

Louis’ speechless. If he thought Harry’s reaction was ridiculous and also absolutely wonderful and adorable, then he can’t even imagine what he must look like.

“Louis William Tomlinson, I promise to always be your one and only as you will always be mine. And I also promise that the next time we put rings on each other will be on our wedding day,” Harry says, his face filled with affection and love. “May I?”

Louis wipes his tears away while nodding keenly and sniffles a laugh as Harry places the ring on his finger then laces their hands together. They fit perfectly. Louis knows the rope and anchor might’ve been overdoing it but he absolutely loves seeing those two tattoos align. When the tattoos align it means Harry is finally his and only his and they don’t have to pretend to be different people anymore.

“I love you so much,” Louis says and connects their lips in a passionate kiss with everything he wants to say but can’t find the words for etched in it. Harry places his hands on Louis’ waist and pulls him closer. They start rocking into each other while kissing, the words love and forever hanging in the air. Louis wants _this_ moment to last forever. Every moment with Harry is just another reason to keep pushing on and fight until the end. He knows it’ll all be worth it soon.

Louis disconnects their lips but keeps holding onto Harry’s coat. The sight of Harry’s red lips make him want to dive back in for more but he supresses his urges for now. “How about we head back to the cabin? I have a lot of ideas for how to thank you properly,” Louis whispers which makes Harry gulp and turn flustered.

“As you wish,” Harry says after he recovers and hitches Louis off his feet bridal-style before whisking him away. Louis laughs giddily and holds onto Harry for dear life, who’s running faster than he had when someone announced there was a baby in the room.

Maybe Louis’ next promise to Harry will be a baby. Or maybe an actual and official engagement. Either way, as long as they’re together he knows he’ll be happy and in love with Harry forever.

Soon they’ll be able to be themselves with no more lies hurting them or their families. Soon Louis will be able to hold Harry’s hand in public and touch him without worrying if there’ll be cameras around. Soon they’ll be able to have their _own_ family.

Until then; it is what it is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to press that kudos button if you've made it this far ;) and also feedback is much appreciated <3


End file.
